koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Gracia/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Gracia. Samurai Warriors 2 *"This is strange and wonderful world..." *"There's no substitute for experience! At least that's what i've heard..." *"A new world awaits me!" *"Pals, look out for each other!" *"I'll put my life on the line for you, Mago!" *"Mago, are you alright? Don't forget... I'm always here for you..." *"Don't go easy on me!" *"Tell me, why is it that you fight?" * I don't want to hurt you..." *"I hope that didn't hurt too much..." *"Don't worry! I'm learning a lot from you all!" *"...Oh, you meant to me? Okay! Uhh, what should I do?" *"Sorry, Mago, I let you down..." *"Perhaps, this is where my journey ends..." *"I can learn a lot from you." *"How did you ever get so strong?" *"Wow, you're stronger than I thought." *"Thank you so much! You've saved me!" *"Enlightenment can be a painful thing..." *"I shall come back, stronger and wiser!" *"A game? I love games!" *"I never once felt I'm in danger!" *"The more I learn, the more I want to know." *"I will continue to hone my craft!" Samurai Warriors 3 Samurai Warriors 4 *"Oh my! Did you see what I just did?" *"Yes! I'm on a roll!" Warriors Orochi 2 *"This is a strange and wonderful world!" *"Jump to it!" *"Here I go!" *"Watch me!" *"Did you see?" *"I will help!" *"My life on the line!" *"Stay strong!" *"My turn!" *"I hope that didn't hurt too much." *"I don't understand it. When did I get so strong?" *"Perhaps I should have chosen you as my teacher!" *"From now on, I'm following you!" *"I could learn a lot from you." *"How did you ever get so strong?" *"Wow, you're stronger than I thought." *"Perhaps this is where my journey ends..." *"Thank you so much! You've saved me!" *"From now on, you and I are pals!" *"Tell me. Why do you fight?" *"Enlightenment can be a painful thing..." *"The beauty of a flower is in its transience..." *"You'll always be number one to me, Mago!" *"You're amazing, Mago!" *"You came for me, Mago? I'm so happy!" *"You're the best father a girl ever had!" *"I am proud to be your daughter!" *"How can we get through this...?" *"You're scary... But I'm really glad you're on our side." *"Amazing!" *"Wei Yan, you've come for me!" *"Your mystic might is beyond measure!" *"Wow! Can you teach me that?" *"Use some of your magic to save me!" *"Mago! Where have you been?" *"Do you not like me any more, Mago...?" *"Mago... Why...?" *"Father! You will see how strong I have become." *"I am still no match for you, Father..." *"Father, it's me..." *"Tell me, how do you stay so beautiful?" *"I still don't know - so I'll be back." *"Oh, no..." *"Please teach me some of your magic." *"I don't know how you do it..." *"I am no match for a master like you..." Warriors Orochi 3 *"People should remain true to who they are." *"Tell me! To what do we owe this victory?" *"The door to battlefield has opened!" *"Hah... I did pretty well out there!" *"I'm much stronger than I thought I was!" *"I save only the best for my friends! Treat it gently like you would with me myself!" *"Wow! You did it!" *"What a depressing result that was..." *"I defeated many officers in the last battle. Tell me! Was I helpful to our cause?!" *"Recently, I've been summoned to battle many times. I'm so happy that people are counting on me like that!" *"I did pretty poorly in the last battle. I'm really hoping to have a chance to redeem myself in the next one." *"Hah! I'm finding this to be a most enjoyable party! Tell me! What is this food here? And how about that one over there?!" *"I hope that didn't hurt too much." *"There's no one better!" *"So I guess you're the best out there, eh?" *"You're unbeatable even in this world, Father!" *"You'll always be the best in my book, Mago!" *"Zhang Jiao, you're the most dubious warrior in the Three Kingdoms!" *"Lord Sima Yi, you are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"Somebody come give me a hand!" *"Are you me, or am I you?! Tell me!" *"Amazing!" *"Nice work!" *"I'm sorry to trouble you!" *"You came here to save me?" *"Hmm, a foe." *"Oh, no... I lost!" *"You're the best, Father!" *"Ohh, Father..." *"You're really strong!" *"Hey! I'm over here!" *"Wow, what strange magic!" *"Zhang Jiao! I need your help!" *"You're incredible, you know that?" *"Were you worried about me, my lord?" *"Amazing! So this is what it takes to be at the top!" *"Nice work! You're positively radiant!" *"How embarrassing... I can't believe I had to call upon you for aid." *"You're here to help me, aren't you? Did we meet somewhere before?" *"Hmm, a foe. I'm ready, are you?" *"You got me. You play rough, you know that?" *"That's my father! I'll do my best not to tarnish the family name!" *"Father...! I'm sorry you had to trouble yourself..." *"It's good to have strong friends like you!" *"Here, I'm over here! I'm so happy you're here, Mago!" *"What strange tricks! Do you think I can learn to do that?" *"Help me, Zhang Jiao! Let's punish these guys together!" *"You're incredible, you know that? I wish I could laugh so loudly and happily!" *"Were you worried for me, my lord? Hmm, so the great Sima Yi was concerned about me..." *"Incredible! I can't express my admiration for you enough!" *"Wow, you're really putting on a show! The deeds of my friends make me as happy as if they were my own!" *"How embarrassing... And here I wanted to look my best for you!" *"I know I'm putting you through so much trouble, but I can't help but feel close to you..." *"I didn't want to have to fight you... I guess it can't be helped in an unkind world like this." *"Oh no, I lost... I got distracted by your fancy moves." *"You're the best, Father! Not even a crazy world like this can mess up that perfect hair of yours!" *"Father, Father! Without you, I would have been lost!" *"You're shooting up a storm, Mago! See how I did that?! I sounded like you!" *"Mago! There you are, Mago! About time you showed up!" *"Wow, you're amazing, Zhang Jiao! Except that it all looks fake to me!" *"What are you doing here? C'mon, teach me! Is this what you call a miracle?!" *"Hmm, so this is how you fight if you're coldhearted? How cute!" *"You came here just for me, my lord? You're so kind!" *"Alright! Come and fight me!" *"Whew... This could be dangerous." *"I will fight you with all my heart!" *"Father! Let's battle!" *"Wow... Not only do you have great hair, but you're really strong too!" *"The time has come for the child to surpass the father! I'm not backing down!" *"Mago! Finally we meet!" *"Why are you attacking me? Are you being controlled by some demon woman?" *"It takes a friend to save a friend. Mago! It's time for you to wake up!" *"What is the source of your powers? Tell me!" *"Okay, you've convinced me! I will believe in the Heavens!" *"Hmm... Faith isn't getting me anywhere! False sages will receive their divine punishment!" *"Just who are these imbeciles that you feel you must fight?" *"I see... So, why are you attacking me, then?" *"You harbor such wrath! But I still don't understand why you must direct it at me." *"I... I won't lose!" *"I can have anything I want? Then I want to fly!" *"I have no home to return to in this world!" *"Mago, you used to be my friend. Are you my enemy now?" Warriors Orochi 4 *"The world is mysterious and beautiful!" *"I hope there's some fun to be had, Xiaoqiao!" *"Hummm! Then I'll defend you, Zhang Bao!" *"I'm behind you all the way, Yuan Shao!" *"Spend your time broadening your horizons! Don't just wander around doing nothing! That's what my father always says to me, anyway." *"I was quite amazed during the training. People are floating in the fire, creating fire, even shooting beams of light! Tell me, how are they doing all that?" Pokémon Conquest *"Tell me - do you have what it takes?" *"Nobody's taking this castle from us!" *"Let's go!" *"Hey! Wake up!" *"Pah! Can't you move?" *"I think we can win this!" *"Uh-oh..." *"(Attack)! Now's your chance!" *"I still have my (Item)!" *"See how you like this!" *"So... (Pokémon)! I've got high hopes for you!" *"Hey! Why are you running away? Hey!" *"There's still so much about the world I don't know, (Pokémon)! I want to know more! More!" *"How depressing." *"How disappointing..." *"Oh! What a shock..." *"Oh, well... Looks like we just can't compete!" *"Hey! We did it! I think I did pretty well too!" *"Hmm, did I do something wrong?" *"I'm gonna do my very best!" *"I wonder what's waiting for us!" *"We've already lost two, you know! That means we gotta win this one!" *"You look like a bright spark! I'll come along with you!" *"Oh... I'm so bored!" *"I haven't been fighting at all recently... I'm gonna forget how to do it at this rate!" *"I still want to experience a bit more of the world!" *"Go on, just say it! You don't want me anymore, right?" *"I'd really like to go on a training trip to get a bit closer to (Pokémon). Would that be okay?" *"I'd still like to try meeting lots of different kinds of Pokémon, you know? Would it be all right to take a little trip?" *"Wow, that makes me super happy! Okay, I'm off!" *"Ohh... That's so disappointing!" *"Hey! I've just got back. Boy, was that a great trip for me! Plus, my bond with (Pokémon) grew so much stronger!" *"Hey, I'm back! What a journey that was! And I was lucky enough to meet (Pokémon)!" *"Oh, I'm feeling a bit dizzy... Could it be a cold? If only I had some medicine..." *"Oh, I'm feeling a bit dizzy... I bet it's that cold from that other kingdom. If only I had some medicine..." *"Oh no, this is definitely hay fever... If only I had some hayfever pills, I'm sure everything would be okay..." *"It's definitely hot, but (Pokémon) seems to be going strong!" *"I'm a-absolutely fr-freezing too, but (Pokémon) looks happy enough!" *"But hey, it seems like (Pokémon) has bucked up a bit!" *"This is a perfect chance to buy some useful items!" *"Speak of the devil... It must be that girl there!" *"(Pokémon)... The feeling I get with you is kind a different from how it was with other Pokémon I've met. Do you know what I mean? I feel as though I could become stronger if you're around, (Pokémon)! Lets be friends!" *"(Pokémon)... It's weird - the feeling I have about you seems to have grown stronger... Do you get the same feeling?" *"Okay! Let's stay friends, (Pokémon)!" *"Yeah, that's right... Where on earth has that naughty (Pokémon) gone to, I wonder..." *"There you are! I was beside myself with worry! What? This is for me?" *"Huh? Something's happening to my (Pokémon)..." *"You have no idea just how proud I am!" *"I'm sorry, (Pokémon)... I'm pretty cut up about it myself." *"Hey, we're doing well building up our allies! But we still need lots more! I'm gonna need your help on this one too, (Pokémon)!" *"Hey, we've got a fine little circle of allies now! The Pokémon seem on top of the world about it!" *"Hey, great news! We've reached 50 allies! The Pokémon seem really happy to have so many friends around all the time!" *"Wow, that looks super fun! Let's go take a look, (Pokémon)!" *"I'd like to let people from other kingdoms catch a glimpse of this!" *"Okay! This is as fine a chance as any to recruit Warriors from other kingdoms! Let's go look, (Pokémon)!" *"Hey, if this isn't a great chance! Let's go right away!" *"It's such a pity! But we can't link with Pokémon like that until we can get to (Kingdom)..." *"Goodness, it's lively over there!" *"This is wonderful! I feel like I have the strength to do my very best this year... Don't you, (Pokémon)?" *"Okay! They must have understood how much we care about them! The Pokémon seem on top of the world!" *"This is a ca-ta-stro-phe! Everyone seems angry... Even the Pokémon look sad." *"Hey! I won't let them get away with this! Let's take 'em down! C'mon, (Pokémon)!" *"I'm the strongest? That's a bit of a surprise, I gotta tell you!" *"I guess I have learned a thing or two about the world..." *"Hmm? But I don't feel like I'm very charming, you know..." *"Thank you very much! I'm so happy, (Pokémon)!" *"What shall I take care of for you?" *"Leave it all up to me!" *"I'll carry on trying my hardest!" *"Oh... Changed your mind?" *"Let's go, (Pokémon)!" *"Now eat it all up like a good little Pokémon, (Pokémon)!" *"Hmm... Which shall I choose?" *"So this is the place to look, right?" *"Yee-hah!" *"Yes!" *"Great!" *"Boo!" *"Oh..." *"Oh no..." *"So, what shall we make?" *"Hmm... There's so much junk around..." *"Hey, I'm feeling a lot more powerful!" *"Okay, so... do I just push this button?" *"Wh-What's this? I'm feeling more powerful..." *"Hey, this is great! I've got some kind of new strength!" *"Hey, you're here! So! Thing is, I've seen how super powerful you are, and I'd like to appoint you as the Four Guardians of our army." *"Together, let's make this army even better than it is already!" *"(Leader)'s army is getting to be really first rate! Guess we've gotta do something about it..." *"No! How will I ever be able to face my father now...?" Category:Quotes